finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lilisette
Lilisette é uma personagem de Final Fantasy XI e a personagem principal da expansão Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess, a quem o enredo central gira em torno. Ela é uma dançarina graciosa e elegante. Perfil Aparência Ela é uma menina jovem, ruiva e mestiça de Hume e Elvaan, dando-lhe uma aparência exótica; História Lilisette é uma viajante da Cavernous Maws, tentando impedir que seu pai (um cavaleiro chamado Sir Ragelise) de morrer na batalha. Ela se juntou a "Troupe Mayakov", uma trupe de dança que vai se apresentou em San d'Oria durante a guerra. Ela tenta, inúmeras vezes, capturar Cait Sith. O líder da trupe de dança, Alexei Mayakov, muitas vezes pronuncia o nome dela com a língua presa como "Lilithette". Durante suas viagens, ela não só encontra a seu pai, mas como também sua mãe, Portia, que também trabalha para a trupe de dança. Ela conhece Lady Lilith que revela ser de uma versão alternativa de Vana'diel, em que a Guerra do Cristal nunca terminou. Ela tenta levar Portia com ela, dizendo que ela pode salvar a vida de Ragelise. As duas saem juntas com Lilith chamando Portia de "Mãe". Durante um ataque na base do Shadow Lord, Lilisette e Ragelise resgatam Portia, que está sendo presa no Castelo Zvahl. Isso faz com que Ragelise seja punido por desobedecer ordens diretas sobre o ataque a Zvahl. Ela e Portia deixem para se encontrarem com Lady Lilith. Quando Lilisette e Cait Sith encontram Ragelise e Portia, eles se encontram com Lady Lilith, ela revela que o futuro de Lilisette não é real, mas uma ilusão criada por Altana, enquanto o seu próprio futuro é o real. Que ninguém era forte o suficiente para derrotar o Shadow Lord, e sua única esperança era fazer um pacto com a mesma escuridão que procuravam derrotar: Odin, o Cavaleiro das Trevas. Ela revela ser Lilisette de outra dimensão, fazendo dela tecnicamente a irmã de Lilisette. Depois de derrotar os Spitewardens Aquila e Haudrale, Lilisette vê seus pais assinando um contrato com Odin, no desespero e, portanto, negando sua existência. Depois que seus pais são derrotados, Lilisette retorna à existência. Ganhando uma nova compreensão de Lilith, Lilisette tenta convencê-la a parar mas é forçada a derrotá-la com a ajuda do aventureiro, Lilisette abaixa a guarda durante a batalha e é absorvida por Lilith para obter os poderes inatos da menina. Isso afeta Atomos, quando ele suga Lilith ela liberta Lilisette enquanto está a beira da morte ela faz um pedido de restaurar a barreira entre as suas dimensões e tomar o seu lugar. Aceitando o pedido de Lilith, Lilisette dá seu adeus para o aventureiro e a Cait Sith com Atomos selando o mundo de Lilith para se tornar a nova Lady Lilith. Jogabilidade ;Envolvida nas missões: *While the Cat is Away *A Timeswept Butterfly *Purple, The New Black *In the Name of the Father *Dancers in Distress *Daughter of a Knight *A Spoonful of Sugar *Affairs of State *Borne by the Wind *A Nation on the Brink *Crossroads of Time Outras aparições Lilisette também aparece nos seguintes jogos da [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]]: *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival'' como um personagem jogável. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' como um legend. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' como cartas. *''Triple Triad'' como cartas. Galeria File:LilisetteFail.jpg|Deixar de pegar Cait Sith. File:LilisetteBored.jpg|Aguardando Cait Sith para tomar uma decisão. File:MoonShade.jpg|Introdução de Lilisette. File:Lilisette Art.jpg|Arte conceitual de Lilisette. File:Lilisette.jpg|Lilisette. File:PFF x FFXI Lilisette.jpg|Lilisette no "Dancer Board". Trivialidades *Lilisette ficou em terceiro lugar em um Concurso de NPCs mais populares de Final Fantasy XI feito pela Square Enix em Junho de 2013. en:Lilisette Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XI Categoria:Raças mestiças Categoria:Hume de Final Fantasy XI Categoria:Elvaan Categoria:Dancers